Whore
by Fia Fialena
Summary: A moment between girl and her lover, who really shouldn't be just that. HermioneSirius


**Summary:** A moment between girl and her lover, who really shouldn't be just that. Hermione/Sirius

**Disclaimer:** JK owns it. I don't. I think we've established that I don't want to make any money.

**Warnings:** Hmm. Sightly smutty. Not of the cheery kind either. **Definitely** not fluffly. At all. And a rather unsual pairing. :)

* * *

"Whore." 

She swivelled around. "Whàt did you just call me?"

"You heard me."

She glared at him. He was filthy, and dirty, and he was calling hèr a whore?

But he was so fucking hot. No! She couldn't think that way. It wasn't right. He was Harry's godfather. It wasn't right. She wouldn't let him.

"Stay the fuck away from me, understood?" she snapped. "I don't want you anywhere near me."

"Dirty language, Hermione?" He smirked, and continued to stare at her, with that icy stare of his. It made her feel uncomfortable. She felt like his gaze was piercing straight through her. And she didn't like it in the least.

"I mean it! Stay away from me!" Her voice wavered slightly. She fervently hoped he hadn't heard it.

But he had. And he as he stepped away from the wall, moving in that graceful way of his, the blood in her veins froze. She felt she couldn't move.

"Now now, dearest Hermione. Is that really what you want?" his voice was low, sensual, and located somewhere behind her. Somewhere near her ear. She could feel her defences failing. She knew what would happen, though her mind tried to tell her she could resist. She wouldn't resist. Memories of previous meeting flooded her mind. A small sigh escaped her lips.

She felt she had to move, but somehow she couldn't. Her legs wouldn't do what her brain told them too. She needed to get away from this man and his-

"Oh..." she moaned softly as his mouth was pressed into her neck. It had been a week. A week since he'd come to visit her. A week since she'd announced her engagement. She'd really believed she would last longer without him. She knew what they were doing wasn't right. She'd hoped he would leave her upon announcing her engagement. She ought to have known better. He'd always been possessive. He got that little light in his eyes when he looked at her. If it wasn't such a turn on, she might have been scared.

"Whore." he said again, before moving to her shoulder. Her gasp sounded in the room as he bit down hard, and his teeth penetrated her flesh. He'd never done that before. Don't leave marks, never leave marks.

She had to move, she had to get out of here. She was getting married, and this wasn't right!

But it felt so hot.

"Sirius, I..." her voice failed her as his tongue travelled back up and his hot breath passed by her ear.

"You what, Hermione?" he said, his voice once again low. The kind of low that made you shiver. The kind of low that reduced your legs to jelly and made you want to turn around and press whomever that voice belonged too against a nearby wall and fuck their brains out. Inwardly she cursed herself. She cursed him and his voice and his ways of always managing this. It was wròng.

But it felt so hot...

His hand travelled up her thigh and then, all was forgotten. All she could do was moan and sigh and cry out his name, and all coherent thought seemed to have vanished.

"Do you like it when I do that?" he purred into her ear, still tormenting her mercilessly with his finger. She gasped and leaned back. Her breath was leaving her mouth in small shuddering sighs. She could feel it coming. All she wanted was him, being as close as possible to him.

Then his hand withdrew, and a moan of frustration escaped her. Not now, not this..

"Sirius..." she moaned, "Sirius! Please!" Her voice was begging. He relished in the feeling of having her in front of him like this. He knew she would do anything if only he continued. She belonged to him. His! He knew all about her. Much more than this lame excuse for a fiancée. The man probably didn't even know how to satisfy her needs.

She turned around and he stared into her eyes, his gaze as calm and collected as always. Just a glint of madness in his eyes. But she hardly noticed. Her eyes were dark with desire. She wanted him. He knew she wasn't nearly as innocent as everybody thought she was.

"Whore." He said. He knew it would hurt her. He wanted to hurt her. As much as she'd hurt him. He wanted to make her pay. And pay she would.

* * *

: holds out cookies : Only if you review. ;) 


End file.
